A Daughter's Gift
by Spamy02
Summary: 20 Twenty years in the future, Draco and Pansy's daughter Natalya comes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff. After a Potions accident, she finds herself being treated by Healer Harry Potter. What will Harry feel when she tells... Full summary inside


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** A Daughter's Gift  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Rating:** PG  
**Paring:** Harry/Draco, mentions of Draco/Pansy  
**Genre(s):** AU, Romance, Humor  
**Warning(s):** SLASH, Fluff, OOC, pre-DH or HBP

**Summary:** 20 Twenty years in the future, Draco and Pansy's daughter Natalya comes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff. After a Potions accident, she finds herself being treated by Healer Harry Potter. What will Harry feel when she tells him about a picture her dad has of a young Harry Potter on his bedside table? Will he do anything with the info? What will Draco do when he learns what his daughter has done?

* * *

**Responses To Denesia's Challenge:**

**Her Challenge:**  
Natalya's Gift

Twenty years in the future, Natalya Malfoy comes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff. She is the daughter of Draco and Pansy Malfoy. She shocks the school with her friendly and outgoing personality.

After a Potions accident, she finds herself being treated by Healer Harry Potter. She asks him if he and her father were ever friends. When Harry replies that they were not, Natalya tells him of a picture her father has. It is of a young Harry Potter and sits on Draco's bedside table. Draco has told her the picture is of the only person he has ever been in love with.

Natalya goes on to say that her parents are just friends and only married due to the pressure their families put on them. They plan to divorce now that Natalya is in Hogwarts. They both hope to be with the people they have always been in love with. Soon after, she leaves the hospital wing with a secret smile on her face. She sends a letter to Draco telling him about her meeting with Harry.

How does Harry feel about what Natalya said? Will he do anything with the info? What is Draco's reaction to his daughter's letter?

* * *

**AN:** Notes at the end of the fic. **PLEASE** read! 

**HUGE** thanks to my beta _**shadowsamurai. **_The fic would just be a mix of words, without your fabulous skills!

Now on to the story...

* * *

**A Daughter's Gift**

**Natalya's Perspective**

Natalya Malfoy was excited. Her plan was going into motion today. 

The first week of school had been rather hard on Natalya.; she was the first Malfoy ever to be sorted into to Hufflepuff. Now Natalya had known she would be sorted in that house for a while already, as house it fitted her personality perfectly. Her house mates didn't seem to trust her at first and barely spoke to her. But now, three weeks later, things had improved greatly, and her house was starting to warm up to her.

Natatlya Malfoy, a girl with long dirty blonde hair and trademark Malfoy grey eyes. She was the daughter of none other than Draco and Pansy Malfoy. To all those that didn't know them, they seemed to be the perfect, happy family. But Natalya knew otherwise. 

Her parents were more like best friends than husband and wife. Natatlya knew the whole story; her parents had only really married because of all the pressure put on them by their families. They weren't in love with each other, but with other people and were hoping they could be with them now that she had started Hogwarts.

She couldn't wait for when the news that they were going to divorce became public. The _Daily Prophet _was would have a field day with that one. 

What her dad didn't know was that she had figured out exactly who he was in love with and she knew just how to help her dad out. She'd spent a few days coming up with a perfect plan to get her dad and Harry Potter together, and that was what was being put into motion today. 

Together with her new best friend, Margaret Longbottom, they were going to cause a big explosion in Potions class, with most of the potions goo ending up on her. That would give her a valid reason to have to go to the hospital wing, where she could talk to Healer Potter and then begin stage two of her plan. 

"Okay, Maggie, you know what to do, right?" 

"Yes, yes, I know. Trust me, Nat, it won't be such a hard task to do. I'm horrible at Potions. You know what happened last week. Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Okay, good. Then let's go." 

-HDHDHDHD-

BOOM! CRASH! 

"Miss Longbottom! What is going on here?" Professor Snapped bellowed. 

"I'm s-sorry, P-professor Snape. I-I didn't mean to, it ju-just slipped out of m-my hand into the cauldron. I-I'm really s-sorry, Professor."

Professor Snape just glared at her, which in turn made her burst out into tears. _Wow, she is really good_,Natalya thought. 

Professor Snape turned to Natalya, who was now covered in orange slime which was also making her skin turn the same colour. 

"Are you all right, Miss Malfoy?" 

"I think so, but, sir, look at my skin! Oh, please fix it! I don't want to look like some deformed blonde Oompa Loompa, sir!" 

Students that knew what, in fact, an Oompa Loompa was broke out in laughter. Professor Snape smiled faintly, remembering the various times he'd watched Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with Natalya when she was younger. 

"Don't worry, Miss Malfoy. Go to Healer Potter and I'm sure he'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Okay, thanks, Professor." With a last subtle wink to her friend Margaret, she left the Potions classroom and headed off to the hospital wing. 

-HDHDHDHD-

"Um, hello?" she said when she stepped into the hospital wing and saw that no one was present. 

"I'll be right with you!" someone yelled from the back. Not a minute later, she saw Harry Potter walking up to her. 

"Well, I see you've had a Potions accident," Harry said, grinning slightly.

"Yes, my friend is bit of a klutz when it comes to Potions. I'm not angry with her, but like I told Professor Snape, I'd rather not look like a deformed blonde Oompa Loompa." 

Harry gave a soft chuckle. It was true, though, that was exactly what she was looking like at the moment. 

"Not to worry, Miss Malfoy. I'll have you back to normal in no time. Please follow me."

_How did he know my name_? she thought, following after him. 

"How do you know my name, sir?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

Harry smiled. "Well it is rather obvious, you look like a Malfoy. And I was at the Sorting Ceremony of course." 

_Duh!_"Right, of course." 

"Alright, let's get started. Please have a seat right over here." Once seated, Harry took out his wand. 

"First I'm going to do a quick scan to see it the potion did any other damage to you, and then I'll give a potion to get your skin back to its normal colour." Harry did a few flicks with his wand and then wrote his reading down. 

"Well apart from orange skin, everything else is fine."

"That's good at least." 

"Indeed it is. Okay, let me get the potion for you." 

After he returned, he handed her the vile. He told her that once she had taken the potion, it could take up to fifteen minutes for her skin to turn back to its normal colour. 

Natalya smiled secretly after she had gulped down the potion; now was the perfect time to start stage two of her 'get Daddy and Harry Potter together' plan. 

"Say, Mr. Potter, did you by any chance know my dad?" she asked, about a minute after she had taken the potion. 

"Yes, I did actually, we were in same year when we were here at Hogwarts."

"Really? Were you two friends?" 

"Your father and me? No, we were definitely not friends, but towards the end of our seventh year, we did form somewhat of a truce. We were on the same side of the War after all." 

"Yes, Daddy had told me all about the War. Voldemort seemed like a lunatic to me." 

Harry chuckled. "Indeed he was." 

"But, sir, are you sure you and Daddy weren't friends at all?" 

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Harry asked, looking at her curiously.

"Well, it's just that since I can remember, Daddy had a picture of a person that looks a lot like you on his bedside table. He never told me who it was, but when I came to Hogwarts and saw you, I realized it _was_ you."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise. "He does? Have you asked him why?"

"Of course. He simply said that the person in the picture is the only person he has ever been in love with." 

It took Natalya a lot of will power to not burst out laughing at the expression on Harry's face. He looked so utterly confused and surprised at the same time.

"But, Miss Malfoy, aren't you parents happily married?"

"Well, they are married and they are happy, but not in the way that you think, Mr. Potter. You see, my parents really only married because they were being pressured by their families to settle down and what not. Now that I am at Hogwarts, they plan to divorce no matter what their families have to say. I'm sure the news will be in the _Daily Prophet_

any day now."

Harry looked even more surprised by this revelation. 

"Shocking, isn't it?" 

"Very. I never suspected a thing." 

"No one did. But they have told me since I was little that they are more like best friends, that they do love each other, but just not in the husband and wife way." 

"Oh...so you said he was in love with me?" 

"Yes, he's told me various times that he cares deeply for the person in the picture and he wishes circumstances had been different." Natalya looked curiously at Harry. Her plan seemed to be working or he seemed intrigued at the very least.

She looked down at her arms. "Well, Mr. Potter, my skin seems to have turned back to its normal colour," Natalya said, waving her arms in front of his face. 

Harry immediately snapped out his daze. 

"Oh right. Well then, you should probably head back to class. You still have half an hour of Potions left." 

Natalya smiled. What she had said to Harry seemed to be having an effect on him. It was too soon to tell if her plan had really worked, but she had hope. 

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter. Thank you for the potion." 

"Your very welcome, Miss Malfoy," he said to her, albeit looking somewhat distracted. 

Leaving the hospital wing, Natalya couldn't help but crack an evil-like grin. Stage two was complete. Now on to stage three; the letter to her dad.

-HDHDHDHD-

That night Natalya sat on her bed as she wrote to her father. 

_Dear Daddy, _

_Oh my gosh, Hogwarts is so wicked_,_ Daddy! It's only been three weeks and I already have a best friend. Her name is Margaret Longbottom. She told me you and her dad were in the same year when you were here._

_Anyways, she is really nice and funny. My house mates are starting to warm up to me as well. I know you and Mum aren't too happy that I was Sorted into Hufflepuff, but I feel that this is the perfect house for me. Don't worry, though, I think have plenty of Slytherin in me. _

_Oh, Daddy, you know who I met today? Healer Harry Potter. Margaret, though I like her a lot, is somewhat of a klutz when it comes to Potions; she exploded our cauldron and my skin turned orange. I looked like an _Oompa Loompa_, Daddy, I swear I did._

_Anyway, Mr. Potter give me a potion and my skin was back to normal in no time. He is very nice and a good Healer too. We talked about you as well, Daddy. I mentioned that you had a picture that looked exactly like Mr. Potter on your bedside table. He told me that you two had never really been friends when you went to Hogwarts, so he didn't understand why you would have a picture of him. _

_I kind of let it slip out that you were in love with the person in the picture. I'm really sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean too. When I realized what I had said, it was already too late. Please don't be mad, Daddy._

_Besides, this might be your chance. Mr. Potter seemed very intrigued by what I had said. So you never know, _Daddy

_Okay_,_ I have to end the letter now. I have lots of homework for tomorrow and have barely even started it yet. I miss you. I'll write again soon, Daddy. _

_Love,_

_Your daughter Natalya _

Natalya smiled at the finished letter. It would have to do. Now it was up to her dad and Harry to take the next step. All that was left to do was to send off the note.

-HDHDHDHD-

**Draco's Perspective **

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk in his study, going over some papers from the Ministry, when he heard a tapping sound against the window. Looking up, he saw that it was his daughter's snowy owl, Billy, that was cause of the tapping sound, and he saw that he was carrying an envelope. 

"Is that for me?" Draco asked the owl once he had opened the window. He hooted in response. Taking the envelope, Draco told the owl to head over to the owlery where the house-elves would give him something to eat and drink. With another hoot, he flew off.

Once seated at his desk again, he opened the letter immediately. He hadn't heard from his daughter since the first letter she had sent him a few weeks ago, and he was curious to see how she was doing. 

Draco smiled when he read that she had made a friend and that her house seemed to be warming up to her. He had been somewhat afraid she would be shunned by her house for being a Malfoy, but he was glad to read that was not the case. 

His smile turned into a frown, though, when he read that Natalya had an encounter with Harry. A blush formed on his cheeks when he read that his daughter had accidentally told him about the picture and why he had it. 

Draco couldn't believe his daughter had told him., and her confession didn't like seem like an accident at all. If he knew anything about his daughter, it was that she could be very sneaky when she wanted to be. He had a feeling that she had planned all of this. Oh, that girl was in so much trouble when she came back for the Christmas Holiday.

Now, of course, Draco had no idea what to do. He could send Harry a letter saying that it was all a misunderstanding on Natalya's part and that it wasn't a picture of him at all. He could ignore it; it wasn't like Harry would like him back anyway. They barely saw each other as well, so it wouldn't be so hard to ignore it.

He nodded to himself, that did seem like the best thing to do. Sticking to denial was his safest option; it was the only choice that wouldn't leave him feeling hurt or rejected. 

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he once again heard a tapping sound against the window. Looking up, he froze when he saw the owl. There was no mistaking that snowy owl, it was Harry's owl, Hedwig. 

Draco just sat there staring at the window, contemplating why Harry would be sending him an owl letter. Well, obviously he knew what it would be about, but he would rather not think about it. 

The tapping sound became more insistent, so resigning his fate, he stood and walked over to the window once more. Taking the letter, he told Hedwig the same thing he had told his daughter's owl, but she seemed firmly against that idea and flew to the perch that was in room. 

_She probably wants a reply,_ Draco thought, which made him more nervous what about the letter.

He stared at the letter for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening it. 

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm sure you're extremely surprised that I would be sending a letter to you, of all people. We've never really been on the best of terms_,_have we? But this morning, I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter. She's extremely bright and very talkative indeed. We were having a chat when she told me something rather interesting. She told me about the picture you have of me on your bedside table and your feelings for me as well. _

_So, Draco, would you do me the honour of having dinner with me this Friday night? _

_I very much hope that all she has told me is indeed true and that I haven't made a complete fool of myself. _

_Yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

Draco sat there, stunned beyond belief. He couldn't believe it, so he read the letter a second time and then a third time. On the forth time, it finally dawned on him that Harry Potter had asked him out to dinner. 

He suddenly started grinning like a loon. Though he knew no one else was in his study, he still looked around just to make sure before he let out a whoop of joy, which kind of sounded more like a girly squeal, but Malfoys don't squeal, so it couldn't have been that. If he hadn't been sitting down, he was sure he couldn't have stopped himself from doing a happy dance as well. 

Once he regained his composure, Draco grabbed some parchment and immediately set to writing back reply. 

Later that night in bed, he was thinking that he might need to get his daughter an extra special gift for Christmas. After all, she had given him a wonderful gift as well. 

_**FIN**_

* * *

**NOTES:** Hi everyone. I'm back! Man I haven't posted anything new in well over a year. I've just been so busy with other things. But I have written a few things, so I am slowly gonna be putting them up, no guaranty on how fast tho.

So yeah up first as you can see is one-shot. A challenge response. This challenge was posted last year in July at a Yahoogroup. I am sad to say tho that I was **unable** to contact the person who posted this challenge. Her email doesn't seem to work anymore (I don't know how else I could contact her), so I couldn't give a heads up that I wrote a fic to her challenge. She gets FULL credit for the idea of this fic. I just took the idea and made it into a story. 

So yeah tell me what ya thought! REVIEW please! I am a but rusty tho. Please be gentle 

Pamela


End file.
